


Attack of the turkey

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Thanksgiving, The turkey comes alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner in the Fenton house
Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Attack of the turkey

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Thanksgiving

Danny sat at the kitchen table with trepidation. His mom had cooked the Thanksgiving dinner.

"Mom," Jazz said, staring with wide eyes at the turkey. "Why is it glowing?"

"There's nothing to worry about Jazzy-pants," Their dad said as he gestured to the turkey. "It's just been cooked in the Fenton Turkey Cooker."

"Does that explain why it's got a new lease of life?" Danny asked ad the Turkey clambered up from the plate.

"Subdue the turkey!" Their mom yelled as she and their dad pulled out various ecto-weapons.

Danny ducked under the table to avoid the blasts. Jazz sighed. "Another holiday trauma."


End file.
